


Atado a tu amor

by LadyShizu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Basado en una canción que ni me gusta alv, Drama & Romance, Humor, Lemon no explícito lol, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShizu/pseuds/LadyShizu
Summary: Cuando pactó con él todo parecía fluir según lo planeado. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que aquello que comenzó como una idea perfecta acabaría por romper con todos sus esquemas.¿Qué salió mal?..K i y o H a n a





	Atado a tu amor

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias(?):
> 
> *OoC hasta en la letra de la canción(?, porque no soy Tadatoshi Fujimaki, así que es inevitable.  
> *Inspirado en la canción Atado a tu amor de Chayanne.  
> *Altas probabilidades de contraer diabetes(?). Aunque esto del «romance» no se me da muy bien; soy más bien sádica(?) :’v  
> *Lenguaje obsceno/procaz y escenas que no se quedan atrás; respetar la clasificación por edad *rodando por el piso a base de carcajadas* o leer bajo su propia responsabilidad(?).  
> *Si no te gusta la temática del FanFic, la pareja o la canción, NO continúes leyendo, que bien aclaré en el summary de qué va la historia. Aceptaré cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva.
> 
>  
> 
> Aclaración: cualquier similitud con otra historia o la vida real es pura coincidencia.
> 
> Importante: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, sin ánimo de lucro de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de éste fic es completamente de mi autoría.

**_Atado a tu amor_ **

**_By_ **

**_LadyShizu_ **

 

**.**

**Capítulo Único**

**.**

 

Rodó los ojos por enésima vez esa mañana. El incesante parloteo de la persona que caminaba a su lado, si no fuera porque era imposible a ese volumen, ya le habría reventado los tímpanos.

Pero sí consiguió darle un muy hermoso dolor de cabeza.

¡Muchas gracias, Kiyoshi Teppei! Alias: jodido grano en el trasero.

A estas alturas, Hanamiya ni siquiera quería pensar en qué demonios lo había poseído para aceptar semejante propuesta estúpida. Lo cierto era que Kiyoshi se le paró en frente un día tan horrorosamente soleado como éste, con esa insoportable sonrisa, y le propuso que salieran por una semana.

¡Su maldita semana de vacaciones laborales!

—¿Hah? —No es como si no tuviera nada más para decir, simplemente quiso creer que no había escuchado bien.

—Que quiero que salgas conmigo por una semana, Hanamiya.

Y allí estaba esa estúpida sonrisa que, maldición, quería hacer desaparecer a base de golpes.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —preguntó levemente desconcertado. O Teppei era un completo idiota, o él se había perdido de algo.

—Te propongo un trato: si en una semana no logro que te enamores de mí, no volveré a molestarte.

Ahora sí que hablaban el mismo idioma. Hanamiya sonrió. Oh, sí, esa oportunidad era perfecta; el santurrón de Kiyoshi jamás rompería su palabra.

Y si lo pensaba detenidamente, la idea no era mala en absoluto; si todo salía bien, haber perdido su semana de vacaciones habría valido la pena. Sin embargo, cuando hablábamos de Kiyoshi Teppei los cálculos no solían salir muy bien. Era el primer día de su «relación» y Hanamiya tenía que morderse la lengua para no mandar todo a la mierda. ¿Por qué?

—Aquí tienes, de chocolate, tu favorito.

Por eso mismo. No el chocolate, claro que no, sino la situación que se llevaba a cabo en medio del parque: ambos comiendo helado mientras caminaban muy juntos. Demasiado. Aunque, muy de vez en cuando, Hanamiya acababa empujando a su pegajoso compañero.

—Espacio personal —le recordó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. —Sonrió—. ¿Al menos me dejas tomarte de la mano?

—¿Mantendrás tu brazo estirado todo el tiempo?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te quiero a, mínimo, un metro y medio de distancia.

La carcajada de Teppei no ayudó a su ánimo ni un poco. En especial cuando repentinamente calló. Oh, no, cuando Kiyoshi ponía esa expresión seria sólo significaba que pronto diría alguna estupidez.

—Eso es imposible. —Giró el rostro para verlo—. A menos que tú también estires el brazo, no hay forma de que, tomados de la mano, pueda estirar el brazo y mantener una distancia de un metro y medio.

Tal y como pensó, una completa estupidez.

Quizá estaba exagerando un poco, pero más de una vez Hanamiya se preguntó qué demonios tenía o qué mierda había hecho para que Kiyoshi estuviera «enamorado» de él. Es más, de los recuerdos que tenía de Teppei en su vida, que para su desgracia eran muchos, todos giraban en torno a alguna burla, algún comentario sarcástico e hiriente, e incluso algunos golpes «accidentales». ¿Para qué negarlo? Se conocían desde niños, desafortunadamente fueron vecinos y habían sido compañeros de clase hasta el instituto, cuando él decidió ir a Kirisaki Daīchi, lo que implicaba mudarse, y Teppei fue a Seirin.

Fueron los tres años más pacíficos en la vida de Makoto. Aunque también fueron los más aburridos. El objeto de todas sus «maldades» ya no estaba tan cerca, y no era lo mismo cuando era molestado por alguien más. Durante ese tiempo, Hanamiya tuvo que conformarse con los cortos periodos de tiempo en que, esporádicamente, concordaban para un juego amistoso o en los campeonatos de baloncesto para fastidiarlo a él y a su estúpido amigo _cuatro ojos_.

Sin duda alguna, Kiyoshi Teppei era un completo masoquista por querer estar a su lado aún después de todo eso. Pero si creía que con acciones cursis lograría algo positivo con él estaba muy equivocado. Hanamiya se lo demostraría de forma tal que por fin, de una vez por todas, podría sacarse a esa molesta sanguijuela de encima.

Aunque tuviera que soportar el primer día con un repugnante paseo por un parque, en plan romántico, y finalizarlo con eso que a simple vista destilaba lucen de diversos colores por doquier. El molesto bullicio, el sonido de los muchos juegos andando y el enorme cartel luminoso con la palabra «Parque de diversiones» le propinaron a su joven cuerpo tal escalofrío que creyó que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

Para un amante del silencio y la calma, como lo era él, ese lugar era peor que el infierno.

.

.

.

Tercer día, y, recostado en el sofá de su departamento, Makoto releyó el mensaje de texto que Kiyoshi le había enviado hace ya dieciocho minutos. Antes de pensar en la patética invitación a un picnic en uno de los lugares más hermosos y románticos de la ciudad, Hanamiya literalmente moría por saber de dónde mierda aquel había obtenido su número telefónico.

Con la ferviente idea de que tenía que cambiarlo cuanto antes, se colocó los tenis y la camisa superior, que había dejado en el brazo del mueble, sobre la remera negra.

¿Fue simple casualidad que acabara de ducharse cuando recibió el mensaje? ¿O la sincronización de Kiyoshi para arruinarle el día era espeluznantemente sorprendente?

Una vez más, repasó la última frase del comunicado: «Paso por ti en veinte minutos.», y resopló frustrado al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido inventarse algún resfrío para salvarse ese día.

Aunque, conociendo al idiota de Teppei, seguramente habría llegado de todas formas para cuidarlo en su «enfermedad».

—Un picnic… —Apretó el entrecejo—. ¿Pero qué mierda es esa?

Y aún así, contra toda lógica suya, acabó bajo un árbol de cerezos en flor, sobre una manta y con Kiyoshi a su lado acomodando la comida que había preparado a pesar de no ser un excelente cocinero.

—Ten. —Con una aterradora sonrisa, Kiyoshi le dio una enorme barra de chocolate.

Todos los días lo hacía. No al comienzo, generalmente, Teppei efectuaba el movimiento que Hanamiya nombró como «ventaja dulce», entre el tiempo medio entre el principio y el final de la primera parada de la cita del día. El día anterior, cuando lo llevó al acuario, le dio una caja de bombones de chocolate, con un envoltorio bastante común, gracias al cielo, mientras veían un pulpo ocultándose en su cueva marina dentro de la prisión de cristal.

Como persona educada que era, Hanamiya agradeció con un monótono «Gracias.» el regalo y no dudó en devorarlo de inmediato. Eran chocolates, después de todo. Y eso le dijo a Kiyoshi cuando lo vio sonreír de una forma tan extraña que le provocó gran incomodidad.

Al menos en el acuario no se le llenaba el cabello de pétalos rosados.

Suspirando, dejó caer el mentón en su mano mientras daba la primera mordida a la barra de chocolate.

«Vaya, vaya, realmente se esmera», pensó al percibir la notable diferencia entre ese chocolate, que era, al igual que los anteriores, muy superior a los que se conseguían en tiendas normales. Eran realmente de calidad, por ende, costosos, sin mencionar que únicamente los vendían al otro lado de la ciudad. Normalmente, Hanamiya podía darse el lujo de comer uno de esos una vez al mes, el día que cobraba su sueldo, ajustándolo a todos los gastos que el vivir solo y mantener sus estudios universitarios le conferían.

La comida preparada por Kiyoshi tampoco estuvo tan mal.

Apoyando sus manos tras la espalda, se inclinó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. No es como si odiara la naturaleza, pero admitía que el estar allí no era tan malo. La brisa suave golpeaba su cuerpo de manera maravillosa, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta lo caluroso del día, y los pétalos de cerezo cayéndole encima ya casi no le fastidiaban tanto.

Escuchó a Teppei suspirar, reír suavemente y, luego, sintió un peso extra en sus muslos. Entreabrió los párpados, encontrándose la mirada fija de los irises cafés sobre su rostro, y a aquella insoportable sonrisa.

—¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?

—Aprovechándome de la situación.

Pero Makoto juraba que Kiyoshi, en realidad, estaba aprovechándose de su poca paciencia.

.

.

.

Para el sexto día, Makoto estaba seguro de que por fin el repertorio de ideas para citas de Teppei se había acabado. Ya lo habían hecho todo: una caminata por el parque, tomar helado, ir de picnic, ir al cine, una visita al acuario, al planetario, subir a cada juego del parque de diversiones, almorzar variedad de comida cada día en un lugar diferente, y el día anterior: una cena romántica en un restaurante de lujo.

Definitivamente, Kiyoshi ya no tenía más cursilerías para explotar a su favor. O eso pensaba antes de sentir vibrar su teléfono celular dentro de la bolsa del pantalón.

El tercer día de la semana de tortura, Hanamiya había hecho una rápida parada en una tienda para cambiar el chip de su celular. La idea de ser acosado por el idiota de Kiyoshi no le gustaba para nada. No obstante, al día siguiente recibió, muy temprano por la mañana, una llamada suya, desconcertándolo por unos momentos.

La única que poseía redes de información tales para semejante proeza en tan poco tiempo era Momoi Satsuki; por lo que no dudó ni un momento en que Teppei había acudido a ella tanto ahora como la primera vez. Esa mujer era otro grano en el trasero. Cambiar de número había quedado anulado, por ello no intentaría hacerlo otra vez.

Teppei, ese maldito, a pesar de ser un santurrón de lo peor, era bastante hábil de mente, debía reconocer.

Y muy persistente el muy idiota.

«Sé que piensas que se me acabaron las ideas.» Lo primero que hizo al leer eso fue enarcar una ceja; luego, simplemente sonrió. Ese hombre era peor que sanguijuela.

.

.

.

Esta vez, Kiyoshi no sólo le había demostrado que, efectivamente, aún le quedaban ideas, sino que también había excedido el límite de lo cursi que normalmente Hanamiya aceptaba.

Aunque admitía que estar en el muelle, frente a un bote, en plena noche, le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Incertidumbre, más que nada; especialmente si recordaba lo absurdo del trayecto a ese lugar.

Ese día, Teppei lo obligó a repetir muchas de las actividades de los días anteriores: primero, desayunaron al aire libre; segundo, fueron al acuario; tercero, almorzaron en un excelente restaurante; cuarto, al caer la tarde, fueron al parque y tomaron helado; quinto, regresaron al planetario.

—¿Hah? ¿Qué haces?

—Será una sorpresa. —Con esa estúpida sonrisa, Teppei le cubrió los ojos con una venda y en auto condujo a cumplir la sexta actividad de ese día.

Viendo a Kiyoshi frente a él vestido con un esmoquin, comprendió el motivo de que le pidiera esperar en el auto durante varios minutos, antes de quitarle la venda de los ojos, haciéndole jurar que no los abriría hasta que saliera del vehículo.

—Permítame conducirlo hasta su mesa. —Con esas palabras, demasiado educadas para alguien como Teppei, le instó a subir al bote.

—Oye, Kiyoshi, qué… —dijo y detuvo su caminar de golpe— mierda es esto —finalizó, totalmente perplejo.

Realmente esperaba que esa mesa, ubicada en el centro del lugar, fuera un espejismo.

Pronto Kiyoshi lo dejó solo, sentado a la mesa, para llevar el bote lejos de la orilla. En ese momento fueron iluminados por pequeños bombillos, repartidos estratégicamente por todas partes. Makoto alzó una ceja, girando la mirada en todas direcciones. Con la nueva iluminación, pudo ver lo pulcra de la decoración del lugar y de la mesa. Y con lo formal que estaba vestido Teppei, llegó a pensar en lo inadecuada de las ropas que él llevaba.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes conducir botes? —le cuestionó cuando se detuvieron y Kiyoshi llegó junto a él.

—Tomé clases hace unas semanas.

—¿Hah? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Tomando asiento frente a él, Kiyoshi le sonrió.

—Disfrutemos la velada.

Claro que sabía lo que significaba, y se sintió engañado. Por primera vez, fue él quien cayó a la telaraña de Teppei, y esa sensación de estar en sus manos no le gustaba en absoluto.

Durante la cena, Kiyoshi se encargó de todo: servir la comida, llenarle su copa, y comenzar alguna conversación, por más trivial que fuera. Hanamiya se sentía demasiado intimidado con toda la situación, aunque quisiera negárselo, por lo que, ni bien Kiyoshi se fue por unos momentos, él se levantó y caminó hacia la orilla. Reflejada en el mar, la figura de la luna se bifurcaba constantemente por los movimientos del agua.

—¿Te gusta el mar?

La voz gentil de Kiyoshi penetró en sus oídos, haciéndolo sobresaltar levemente.

—No realmente.

—Aún falta el postre. Acompáñame.

Cuando se giró, la mano de Teppei se extendía hacia él pidiéndole que la tomara.  Makoto la miró sin decir nada, antes de levantar la mirada hacia el rostro sonriente.

Lo mismo había hecho Teppei en su cita al planetario. De un momento a otro, cuando ingresaron a la habitación para ver una reproducción del universo, Kiyoshi intentó que se tomaran de las manos justo igual que ahora. Por supuesto, Hanamiya se negó rotundamente, caminando sin prestarle atención hasta el amplio mueble donde debían acostarse para admirar el paisaje nocturno.

«Te gustan las estrellas, ¿verdad? —le había afirmado sin mirarlo. Makoto, por otro lado, lo hacía de reojo—. Recuerdo que solía verte desde de mi habitación, tú siempre salías por la ventana de la tuya y, Dios, eras muy ágil trepando hacia el techo. —Rió—. Muchas veces me preguntaba qué sentías al ver el firmamento. Lucías siempre tan tranquilo y feliz.»

Ese simple recuerdo absorbió valiosos segundos de atención, porque cuando despertó, ante su sorpresa, Teppei caminaba serio hacia él, acorralándolo contra el filo del bote, obligándolo a sostenerse con las manos a la baranda a su espalda.

«¿Qué pensabas al ver el firmamento, Hanamiya?»

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó de repente, casi sin pensar podía jurar. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

«En lo pequeño que somos realmente. Y que incluso aquellos que no lo tienen todo pueden disfrutar de algo tan maravilloso.» Nunca se lo dijo. A esa pregunta la respondió con un simple «No lo recuerdo.» que sabía no había dejado conforme a Kiyoshi, mas él no le preguntó nuevamente. Simplemente, permanecieron en silencio, observando las maravillas del universo a través de una proyección enorme. Y cuando se dio cuenta, Teppei ya había entrelazado sus dedos en un suave agarre.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes.

No obstante, Kiyoshi no cedió ni un poco de espacio. Lo fue destruyendo lentamente, hasta que, por fin, apretó sus labios contra los suyos. En ese momento, Makoto intentó empujarlo, pero, por alguna razón, terminó enredando ambas manos en la cabellera de Kiyoshi, jalándolo con fuerza al momento de demandar por un contacto más íntimo.

Exigió lengua y más saliva. Buscó que sus cuerpos experimentaran un acercamiento más intenso. Y descubrió que las enormes manos de Teppei podían abarcar cada espacio de su espalda.

.

.

.

El séptimo día, por fin el último, Kiyoshi le dijo que no harían nada extravagante, que sólo pasarían todo el día en su departamento. Juntos. Solos. Hanamiya ni siquiera quería imaginar qué estaba planeando el muy idiota con eso, pero no le daría el gusto de caer en su juego otra vez.

Como anteriormente había comprobado, los talentos culinarios de Teppei no eran malos, pero tampoco eran perfectos, por lo que Makoto decidió cocinar sólo por esta vez. Él sí poseía manos celestiales para la comida. Algo que Kiyoshi comprobó de primera mano.

—¡Esto está exquisito!

—Nh.

—¿Sabes, Hanamiya? —Inevitablemente, obtuvo su atención—. Me hace realmente feliz estar aquí contigo, disfrutando de un almuerzo que tú mismo preparaste. Siempre quise saber cómo se sentiría que cocinaras para mí.

Si no fuera porque Makoto era dueño y señor de un autocontrol envidiable, justo ahora estaría ahogándose con la comida, totalmente rojo. Siendo el caso, habría sido bastante vergonzoso. Afortunadamente, sólo se limitó a mirarlo tan serio y tranquilo como pudo.

Así, acabaron de comer pronunciando alguno que otro monosílabo o palabras sueltas; Kiyoshi siempre con esa absurda sonrisa de felicidad.

Teppei se encargó de poner la mesa y de lavar los trastos sucios. Aunque no se hubiera ofrecido a hacerlo, bajo la excusa de que él había cocinado, Makoto no lo habría hecho de todas formas.

Ahora, apoyado en la encimera, Hanamiya simplemente lo observaba lavar la vajilla con ese ridículo delantal con estampas de osos. Era tan, pero tan horrible que de sólo verlo le dolían los ojos, por lo que decidió cerrarlos unos segundos.

Desafortunadamente, la paz interior que intentó alcanzar con ese acto se vio interrumpida por un par de labios que se presionaron suavemente a los suyos. Lentamente abrió los ojos, enviando una amenaza con la mirada. Kiyoshi, sin embargo, y como siempre, no parecía preocupado por las repercusiones que sus estúpidas acciones podrían traerle, y regresó a su tarea de acomodar los menesteres de cocina.

¿Cómo alguien podía tener un sentido del peligro tan bajo?

.

.

.

La noche había llegado y la película de terror que Kiyoshi había alquilado terminó, junto al pacto que hicieron.

Con esto, la semana de «relación» quedaba anulada.

Por fin, Hanamiya sería libre.

—Hanamiya. —Al escuchar su voz, no tuvo más remedio que detenerse, con la mano aún posada en la manilla de la puerta—. Gracias por una maravillosa semana.

Kiyoshi Teppei era alguien curioso en muchos sentidos. Demasiado bueno, demasiado alegre, demasiado comprensivo. Era, sin duda, todo lo que Makoto no sería nunca; ni esperaba serlo.

Por eso, nunca se había llevado bien con él.

Por eso, jamás podría verlo como a un amigo. De hecho, el único amigo de Hanamiya era Imayoshi Shoichi, un tipo aún más tétrico y desagradable que él mismo, con quien había tenido casi nulo contacto desde que se había casado con un muchachito insoportablemente _disculpón_ e impensablemente dulce llamado Sakurai _no-sé-qué_.

Simplificando: eran como dos polos opuestos, y aún así se complementaban demasiado bien.

Makoto se mordió la lengua al percatarse de que estaba pensando en cosas sin sentido. Se volteó y giró el pomo sin decir palabra alguna.

—Hanamiya.

—¡Tch! ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Cuando los labios de Kiyoshi dejaron un beso en su mejilla y susurraron, después, un «adiós» suave, sintió que algo muy parecido a una muralla se caía a pedazos frente a sus ojos. No sabía cómo describir la sensación que eso le causaba. Sólo sintió la necesidad de besar al idiota de Teppei; y lo hizo.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y lo empujó al piso, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él para volver a besarlo. Para acariciarlo. Para desnudarlo y, finalmente, para ser uno solo con él.

Gruñó cuando Kiyoshi se movió dentro suyo, embistiéndolo mientras le acariciaba los muslos. Y le arañó la espalda en venganza.

—Te amo, Makoto. Te amo.

Cuando Kiyoshi los hizo girar, dejándolo de espaldas a la alfombra, empujándose con tanto ahínco contra su cuerpo, besándole el cuello mientras repetía esas dos palabras, fue que lo comprendió.

Mierda, estaba perdido. Jodidamente perdido.

.

.

.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente sobre una cama, con un par de brazos rodeándolo desde la espalda.

¡Vamos! Esa noche ni siquiera había bebido como para alegar demencia alcohólica y asegurar que no recordaba nada. Especialmente por su cuerpo que, marcado y aún húmedo en ciertas zonas, le recordaba constantemente con punzadas de dolor muscular lo que habían hecho en la maldita noche.

Joder, se sentía como si hubiera corrido en una maratón alrededor del mundo.

Salió de la cama, liberándose de las garras de Teppei, y tomó un muy buen merecido baño.

Ya en la sala, acabando su desayuno-almuerzo a las once de la mañana, fue que vio a Kiyoshi aparecer. A decir verdad, se encontraba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, observándolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Piensas desayunar o vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? —Teppei afirmó, dedicándole el respectivo saludo de las mañanas mientras se acercaba, para sentarse a su lado, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Preparé café. —Cuando estuvo por levantarse, Kiyoshi lo detuvo.

—Lo haré yo.

El resto del desayuno fue más bien tranquilo, aunque Hanamiya no dejaba de pensar y pensar en lo sucedido. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Ciertamente era la primera vez que experimentaba el sexo, especialmente hablando de la posición que tuvo durante el suceso. Makoto era alguien que, si bien no pensaba que sin sexo no se podría morir, la idea de buscarlo no lo tentaba en absoluto. En primer lugar, porque las mujeres le parecían exageradamente emocionales, y no quería tener luego que aguantar a una psicópata que se hubiera enamorado de él por pasar una noche en su cama.

En cuanto a los hombres, pocos merecían su atención. Así de simple. A lo largo de toda su vida, conoció a un número incontable de subnormales, a Imayoshi y luego estaba Kiyoshi.

Quizá clasificaba muy tempranamente a las personas, porque a pesar de que Teppei era uno de los idiotas más grandes que se habían cruzado en su camino, no podía negar que anoche lo hizo ver estrellas por todas partes.

Demasiadas estrellas, a decir verdad.

Suspiró y se levantó de su lugar. Sentía que los irises cafés lo seguían en todo momento.

—¿Te vas?

—Tú qué crees.

—¿Tan temprano? No me moleta que te quedes todo el tiempo que quieras.

Lo sabía, pero allí estaba su irrefrenable lengua venenosa haciendo de las suyas otra vez.

—¡Ey, ey, ey! No te apresures. Fue sólo sexo, nada más.

En otras circunstancias, habría disfrutado tanto ver esa expresión de dolor y decepción en Kiyoshi. Ahora, sin embargo, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida?

Con lo primeros rayos de luz del alba, los siete días por fin se habían cumplido.

Y aquella mañana fue la última que vio a Kiyoshi.

.

.

.

—¡Kiyoshi, prometiste que hoy iríamos al cine! ¡Tienes que cumplir!

Giró la cabeza sin siquiera pensarlo. Hacía ya más de una semana que no sabía absolutamente nada de Kiyoshi. El idiota simplemente desapareció de su vida, como si nunca hubiera sido parte de ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que había aceptado esa propuesta estúpida, su propia vida se había convertido en una de esas esferas con paisaje interno, que Kiyoshi se encargó de sacudir hasta que las ordenadas partes internas estuvieron esparcidas por doquier, creando un caos que ahora él debía reordenar desde los vestigios de salud mental que quedaron tras su paso.

Una prueba de ello era lo que ahora sucedía. A pesar de que regresaba agotado de su trabajo, ni bien escuchó la palabra «Kiyoshi», ya había volteado y sus ojos buscaban entre la multitud al dueño de esa oración.

—¡Mira, Kiyoshi! ¡Comamos helado!

—¡Espera un momento! ¡Kotarō, espera!

Estaba enloqueciendo. Oh, puta madre… sí que estaba enloqueciendo. Kiyoshi no podía ser el único ser humano que se llamara así. Además su nombre era Teppei, ¿no?

A su lado pasó corriendo un joven quizá de su edad, de cabellos anaranjados y grandes ojos verdes. Oh, sí, pudo verlo muy bien porque el bastardo lo empujó en su carrera.

—Discúlpalo, por favor, es un completo idiota e imprudente. —Y ese era el tal Kiyoshi; otro que aparentaba rondar su edad, de cabellos y ojos más claros que los de Teppei.

Los siguió con la mirada hasta que ambos entraron a una heladería relativamente cercana. A pesar de que el imbécil que lo golpeó parecía un subnormal de primera, el otro, que lucía más maduro, parecía cómodo a su lado.

Feliz.

Chasqueó la lengua, retomando enseguida su camino a casa.

.

.

.

Al ser la mueca de sorpresa de Kiyoshi lo primero que vio, intentó recordarse el porqué mierda estaba afuera de su departamento.

Las dos semanas en que no supo absolutamente nada de ese idiota fueron las mejores de toda su maldita vida.

O así debió haber sido.

Lo cierto es que Hanamiya se descubrió mirando su teléfono celular incontables veces, sin razón alguna. Otras, salía al balcón de su departamento, sólo para observar la calle, como si esperara la visita de alguien. ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en sus estudios, y cuando regresaba del trabajo, siempre observaba a su alrededor, buscando la sobresaliente figura de casi dos metros de alto.

Repentinamente sus días se habían vuelto monótonos y aburridos, pero esa siempre había sido su rutina diaria, por lo que no entendía la razón de eso. Se negaba a aceptar lo que su cerebro le gritaba con un megáfono. ¡Era simplemente ridículo!

Y si era así de ridículo, ¿qué mierda hacía afuera del departamento de Kiyoshi Teppei? De algo estaba seguro, no era un intento de asesinato, pues había dejado el cuchillo en casa.

—Hanami-…

Tal vez, sólo debería dejar que su cuerpo actuara conforme a lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento. Si quería empujar al idiota por las escaleras, bienvenido sea. O si quería cerrarle la boca para que no lo llamara con esa vocecita tan contrariada y sobrecogida, también.

—¡Tch! —Lo jaló de las solapas de la camisa, obligándolo a agacharse para poder estampar sus labios con los suyos y hacerle tragar su apellido antes de que pudiera termina de pronunciarlo. En estos momentos realmente le serviría que el idiota no fuera tan alto—. Escúchame bien, reverendo hijo de puta. —Afiló la mirada, provocando que Teppei temblara en sus manos—. ¿Crees que puedes venir un día y así como si nada pedirme salir contigo, obligarme a soportar tus mierdas cursis por siete días y tener que sobarme el culo por el dolor que tu jodido pene me dejó, para que simplemente te pierdas así nada más? ¡No me jodas!

—Pero tú dijiste que-…

—¡Cállate! —Ante la pasmada expresión de Kiyoshi, tan cerca de su rostro, lo dejó ir para alejarse un par de pasos, dándole la espalda.

Estaba realmente alterado, tanto que incluso sudaba. Con la diestra se acarició la frente, soltando un suspiro para intentar tranquilizarse y pensar claramente de una maldita buena vez.

—Makoto…

—Ah, no me llames con tanta confianza, idiota.

Cuando los brazos de Teppei lo rodearon por la espalda y sintió su mentón reposar en su hombro, Hanamiya distinguió aquella dulce sonrisa que siempre le regalaba junto a las lágrimas de felicidad auténtica; y eso sólo provocó que su llanto silencioso acrecentara.

—Maldito seas, Kiyoshi…

—También te amo…

Oh, mierda. Ni siquiera él mismo podía comprender cómo, por qué o cuándo había comenzado a amar a un ser tan insoportable como Kiyoshi Teppei. Pero era una realidad que ya no podía negarse más.

Amaba al mayor imbécil del planeta Tierra y aún no podía creerlo. Mas era seguro que si Kiyoshi tenía intenciones de alejarse de su lado, antes lo enterraría tres metros bajo tierra.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

 

**—Epílogo—**

 

Bufó. Si bien era cierto que admitía que se había enamorado del bastardo de Kiyoshi, eso no significaba que los deseos de estrangularlo hubieran desaparecido por completo.

Desde que Teppei se había mudado a su departamento, porque él se negó a dejar el suyo, Makoto debía aguantar los constantes abrazos de oso, besos repentinos y palabrería cursi. Aunque valía la pena, después de todo, era bien recompensado durante las noches.

La mañana siguiente era el verdadero inconveniente, ya que siempre, tuvieran o no una salvaje noche de sexo, Makoto despertaba a causa de los musculosos brazos de Kiyoshi rodeándolo hasta la asfixia. Como ahora era el caso.

Bufó nuevamente, intentando deshacer el agarre. Kiyoshi ronroneó en su nuca, aún dormido, y lo apretujó aún más. Completamente fastidiado, Hanamiya condujo una mano hacia atrás para apretujar el _amigo_ de su pareja sin ninguna dificultad en el camino, ya que estaban desnudos.

Teppei chilló, soltándolo al fin.

—¡No hagas eso! Duele mucho.

Esa expresión de dolor era fantástica. Makoto sonrió complacido.

—No me abraces tan fuerte, idiota.

—¿Si lo hago suave te gusta más? —preguntó, sonriendo con picardía—. Eso no es lo que me decías anoche.

Otra de las cosas que Kiyoshi había visto de él, muy contra su voluntad, era que, al igual que todo ser humano, también experimentaba fuertes sonrojos. Justo como ahora.

Cuando intentó salir de la cama, los brazos de Teppei lo obligaron a regresar.

—Buenos días, amor mío.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así. —La enorme sonrisa tatuada en los labios de Kiyoshi lo hizo suspirar resignado—. Ahh, olvídalo.

Sin duda alguna, su vida había dado un giro inesperado e irreversible.

—Aún no te entiendo ni un poco. Sabías que las probabilidades de que te aceptara eran de un cero punto cero uno por ciento, y aún así me propusiste semejante estupidez.

Teppei sonrió contra su espalda, besándola repetidas veces.

—Lo hice porque era la única manera de que te dieras cuenta.

—¿Que me diera cuenta de qué exactamente?

—Que también estabas enamorado de mí.

—¡Já! Arrogante de mierda.

Ni siquiera se molestaría en analizar si las palabras de Kiyoshi eran ciertas o no, porque algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que si lo descubría, terminaría aún más atado a ese completo idiota.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo escrito esto desde hace casi un año, lol.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!
> 
> Bis bald!


End file.
